The blessing of the seasons and star
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Diana Prince, hija de la reina Hipólita y el dios Zeus, era una mujer fuerte, valiente, hermosa y futura reina de las amazonas esos eran sus títulos, pero el título del que más se enorgullecía era ser la esposa de Bruce Wayne y madre de cinco hijos. [Alfa!Diana Prince x Omega!Bruce Wayne] [Omegaverse] [MPREG].


**Pareja:** Diana Prince x Bruce Wayne

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sus dueños son DC Comics.

* * *

 **The blessing of the seasons and star**

Diana Prince era una de las mujeres más fuertes del mundo además era tan bella como su letalidad en el combate. Ella era la futura reina de las amazonas y ostentaba el título de Wonder Woman, y por ultimo lo que ella consideraba menos importante era su casta alfa. Cuando salió al mundo no esperaba encontrar hombres con castas, ella creció en una sociedad donde solo había mujeres, su primer amigo Steve Trevor un beta muy agradable fue quien le enseño el mundo moderno y sus reglas.

Los años pasaron y conoció a Clark Kent un poderoso alfa que venía de otro mundo, pero a pesar de ser un extranjero no dudaba en proteger el mundo donde creció, como héroe su alias era Superman; también conoció a Bruce Wayne otro hombre que tenía el alias Batman pero este jamás le dijo su casta y no podía oler su aroma en su traje de murciélago ya que tenía un bloqueador de olores, Bruce era muy distinto a Clark era frió y calculador, no confiaba ni en su propia sombra. Los tres juntos fundaron La liga de la justicia una sociedad de humanos y no humanos que luchaban para proteger al mundo de todo mal, los demás héroes y civiles llaman a los fundadores La trinidad.

En una de las misiones de La liga, Batman termino en mal estado que su traje había sido reducido a trazos de tela entonces Diana sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente y su cuerpo se estremeció, Bruce era un omega, ella y Clark necesitaron toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar marcar a su amigo. No podía creer que el gran Bruce Wayne era un omega, pero no era cualquier omega, era un ejemplar único en el mundo, Bruce era inteligente y fuerte la mayoría de omegas solo se dedicaban a ser las esposos y esposas perfectas, y en el caso que trabajaran sus empleos solían ser simples y monótonos.

Diana quería a Bruce no porque lo amara sino por su casta omega, pero no podía reclamarlo como suyo porque ella reinaría una sociedad que prohibía hombres no podía regresar a su hogar con un omega varón como pareja. Clark era un amigo más cercano a Bruce usaba sus mejores encantos para enamorarlo a pesar de ser rechazado incontables veces, para Diana era entretenido verlos, pero su orgullo alfa la carcomía por dentro. Para terminar con este asunto del cortejo que ya tenía harto a Bruce propuso en broma que pelearon por él, no creyó que sus dos amigos más cercanos buscarían una isla desierta y alejada de la civilización para tener un duelo a muerte, pero logro llegar a tiempo para impedir que ese par de alfas cabezas huecas se mataran entre ellos.

—¡Idiotas deténganse!

—¡Bruce! —Clark se sorprendió de ver a su amigo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Salvo el trasero de ambos.

—Estabas a punto de morder el polvo, Clark —Diana sonrió con orgullo.

Ambos alfas comenzaron a gruñir y liberar feromonas que hubieran afectado a Bruce sino usara su traje de Batman y tomado una buena cantidad de supresores.

—Paren con esta tontería.

—Pero tu dijiste…

—Clark era broma.

—Tu no bromeas. —agrego Diana.

—Que ustedes crean que no bromeo es su problema no mío.

Los héroes se sintieron regañados como si fueran niños pequeños.

—Entonces ¿Quién gano? —pregunto Clark con curiosidad.

—Nadie. No soy un trofeo —aclaró—. No soy gay, Clark, y tú tampoco solo estas encaprichado. Además, en Metropolis esta una omega que te amaba y que tu también amas.

—Lois.

—¿Vas a perderla por un capricho?

—No —comenzó a elevarse—. Gracias, Bruce.

Vieron como Clark se alejaba volando, el kriptoniano amaba a Lois y como no amarla si era una omega maravillosa.

—En cuanto a ti. —giro a ver a Diana.

—Soy heterosexual al igual que tú.

Bruce siempre se había sentido atraído por la amazona, pero ocultaba sus sentimientos por no revelar su casta además él era Batman no podía darse el lujo de tener a alguien especial, tenía enemigos que no durarían en usar a Diana para obtener una ventaja sobre él. Diana aprovecho la distracción del omega para acercarse lo suficiente para tomarlo de la cintura y aspirar su aroma, no podía negar que las feromonas de ambos lograban una esencia única; Bruce permitió a Diana besarlo, los labios de la amazona eran suaves pero hambrientos de deseo, se separó de la alfa por falta de aire además si seguían así terminarían teniendo sexo en una isla remota.

Después de lo ocurrido en la isla Diana y Bruce comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos como civiles y héroes, Diana tenía un estilo de cortejo antiguo logrando ser romántica, seductora y elegante, y Bruce era asertivo antes las acciones de la alfa, para él era un poco complicado para el cortejo ya que siempre fue arisco a las relaciones y ahora tenía a alguien dispuesta a bajar las estrellas solo para él. Con el siguiente celo de Bruce el permitió que Diana lo tomara, nunca había estado en la cama con alguien de casta alfa solo con betas como Selina. Diana toco cada parte del cuerpo de Bruce, lo acaricio y beso, el simple toque de Diana hacia que sintiera que su piel quemara en el pico del éxtasis Bruce pidió a Diana marcarlo quería ser el omega de la amazona y también quería que Diana fuera suya, esa noche ambos dejaron una marca en el cuello del otro.

Algunos meses después Bruce dio la noticia que tendría un bebé fue una sorpresa para todos, Diana beso a Bruce por darle su primer hijo no podía estar más contenta, con la noticia Bruce Wayne debía anunciar su casta ante la sociedad porque no podía seguir fingiendo ser un alfa cuando su vientre comenzara a mostrarse. Días posteriores al anuncio los periódicos de Gotham tenían la noticia que el omega Bruce Wayne contraería matrimonio con la alfa Diana Prince.

—Buenos días, Bruce —Diana beso la frente de su amado—. Es hora de levantarse.

—No quiero —cubrió su rostro con las sabanas de seda—. Déjame seguir durmiendo.

—Cariño —se levantó y abrió las cortinas—, no puedes perderte el primer día de verano, vamos levántate y ve este precioso día.

—El bebé no me dejo dormir anoche.

—Debe estar entusiasmado por conocer el mundo.

—Que no muestre su entusiasmo dando volteretas en mi vientre.

Aquel caluroso día de verano nació Richard Wayne, un bebé que tenía la sonrisa de un ángel ambos padres decidieron que el primero en sostener al bebé seria Alfred, el leal mayordomo de la familia Wayne, el viejo hombre lloro de la alegría al tener a Richard en sus brazos y también lloro por ver que su joven amo había logrado encontrar la felicidad.

Tres años después Bruce daba a luz a su segundo hijo, Jason, que nació el primer día de invierno, Richard se alegró tanto de tener un hermanito era una pena que lo primero que hizo el bebé al verlo fue golpearlo en el rostro, los dos terminaron llorando y siendo consolados por sus padres. Dos años después nació Timothy en el primer día de otoño, para su tercer hijo Bruce le dijo a Diana que era mucha coincidencia que cada bebé naciera el primer día de cada estación, Diana supuso que era la forma en que los dioses bendecían a los niños. Para el cuarto bebé, Bruce ya sabía que nacería en primavera después de todo era la única estación que faltaba, a pesar de que la primera era una estación tan "alegre" como el verano Damian nació con el ceño fruncido un detalle que provoco una gran carcajada en Jason en respuesta el bebé comenzó a llorar, Tim se tapó los oídos y Dick mecía a su nuevo hermanito para calmarlo.

—Bruce, tenemos cuatro niños maravillosos. ¿Por qué deseas otro?

—Porque aún no tienes una heredera al trono.

Años atrás Diana había ascendido al trono de Themyscira, ella ahora era una reina que gobernaba desde lejos; ella al principio rechazo la corona al saber que no podría tener a su lado a su familia, las leyes de las amazonas eran claras los hombres, sin importar su casta, no eran bienvenidos en la isla pero Bruce insistió en que tomara la corona porque era su herencia de sangre además que tenía la responsabilidad de liderar a las amazonas, acepto la corona con la condición de poder gobernar desde el mundo exterior para no tener que dejar a su familia para siempre.

—Nuestros hijos son mis herederos.

—¿Sabes? Creo que ya sé porque los dioses bendecían a nuestros hijos con la llegada de las estaciones —se recostó en el hombro de Diana—. Ellos sabían era todo lo que podían darles.

—Bruce…

—Ellos no tiene tu fuerza ni tu inmortalidad, esos atributos están reservados para la siguiente reina de las amazonas.

En la víspera de navidad del siguiente año nació Cassandra una bebé que tenía los ojos azules como agua cristalizada en invierno, su cabello rubio era como las hojas que caían en otoño, su piel tan suave como un el capullo de una flor de primavera y su sonrisa era tan cálida como el verano. Los hermanos dieron la bienvenida a su pequeña hermana incluso Damian quien había estado reacio a sentir las patas de la bebé en el vientre de Bruce.

Cuando la bebé cumplió dos meses de nacida Bruce le pidió a Diana ir a Themyscira para presentar a Cassandra a Hipólita y al resto de las amazonas. La familia fue recibida por un grupo de amazonas que vestían armaduras doradas, los jóvenes hermanos quedaron maravillados con el castillo sabían que su madre era de la realeza, pero no pensaron que ella era la gobernante de una isla. Al llegar al castillo, Hipolita abrazo a Diana como señal de reconciliación después de una tensa sucesión al trono.

—Madre, ellos son mi familia.

Hipolito vio al omega mortal quien llevaba en brazos a una niña rubia y al lado de él estaban cuatro niños, dos de ellos la miraban con curiosidad mientras que los otros dos la miraban con cierta desconfianza.

—Pequeños. ¿No van a saludar a su abuela?

—Yo no soy pequeño. —refunfuño Jason.

—Si alguien va a quejarse por ser llamado pequeño debería ser yo —agrego Richard—. Tengo quince años.

—Muchachos luego discuten —hablo Diana—. Ahora saluden a su abuela.

Los cuatro se acercaron a Hipolita que no dudo en abrazarlos en orden cada abrazo ella identifico la casta de cada uno de sus nietos, un alfa, un beta y dos omegas.

—Ella es Cassandra —Bruce se acercó a su suegra—. Ella es una alfa.

Tomo a su ultima nieta no había cargado a un bebé en siglos, el ultimo bebé que tuvo en sus brazos fue Diana.

—Es una niña preciosa —beso la frente de la bebé y luego miro con cariño a su hija—. Tienes una gran familia mi querida Diana.

—Lo sé, madre. Mi familia es lo más maravilloso de este mundo.

Diana tomo la mano de Bruce, ambos se miraron con amor y sonrieron. Sus cuatro hijos a pesar de ser mortales serian fuertes la sangre de guerreros corrían por sus venas, ellos serían herederos de la noche y Cassandra sería una gran reina algún día. Ellas al ser inmortales velarían por los siguientes descendientes de la familia Wayne.

* * *

 **Gracias por lee!**


End file.
